vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Poké Ball and Master Ball (Super Smash Bros.)
|-|Poké Ball= |-|Master Ball= Powers and Stats Tier: Varies depending on summon, Master Ball has higher likelihood of more powerful summons Name: Poké Ball/Master Ball Origin: Super Smash Bros. Users: Anyone playable in Smash Bros. Powers and Abilities: Summons a Pokémon to assist the user, can attack as a projectile | Summons a Legendary Pokémon to assist the user, can attack as a projectile. Attack Potency: Varies Range: Usually reaches wide radius Weaknesses: Summon only lasts less than 30 seconds, Goldeen can be summoned, summon is sometimes harmful to user, it can be caught by the opponent if used as a projectile and can then used against the original user Notable Possibilities: * Abomasnow: Creates a Blizzard circle around him and Ice Punches which can freeze fighters. * Abra: Teleports fighters to different locations on the stage. * Alolan Exeggutor: Acts as a wall to fighters on the stage. * Alolan Raichu: Rides around the stage on its tail and knocks away anyone in its path. * Alolan Vulpix: Uses Icy Wind to damage and freeze any opponents it's facing. * Arceus: Uses Gravity to smash fighters in the air downwards. * Articuno: Freezes nearby players and sends them flying. * Beedrill: Moves offscreen and summons a swarm. * Bellossom: Puts opponents near it to sleep. * Bewear: Wanders around the area and punches anyone within range. * Blastoise: Uses Hydro Pump to shoot water at the opponents. * Bonsly: Can be thrown at a short distance. * Celebi: Flies away and drops trophies (in Brawl). * Chansey: Throws three eggs which each contain items or is an explosive. * Charizard: Uses Flamethrower move at a short distance each side. * Chespin: Release seeds that explodes. * Chikorita: Uses Razor Leaf at a mild distance. * Clefairy: Unleashes a random attack (any move from the Poké Ball Pokémon in Smash 64 or a choice between Gust, Fire Spin, Waterfall, or Self Destruct in Melee and Brawl). * Cyndaquil: Uses Flamethrower move at a short distance on one side. * Darkrai: Captures and injures opponents using Dark Void. * Dedenne: Creates a spinning gear using Discharge. * Deoxys: Shoots a Hyper Beam vertically. * Ditto: Transforms into the player and can use all of their moves * Eevee: Uses Tackle on nearby players. * Electrode: Uses Self Destruct. * Entei: Uses Fire Spin at a high, long range on its back. * Fennekin: Uses Incinerate on nearby opponents it's facing. * Fletchling: Follows nearby players and pecks them repeatedly. * Gardevoir: Uses Reflect to create a barrier around it to reflect opposing projectiles. * Genesect: Shoots a Techno Blast laser beam that goes through walls. * Giratina: Creates horizontal tornadoes using Dragon Breath. * Gogoat: Can be a ride and ramp opponents using Take Down. * Goldeen: Splashes around which doesn't affect anyone. * Groudon: Uses Overheat to cover itself with extreme heat. * Gulpin: Swallows the player and holds him/her in for a few seconds. * Hitmonlee: Aims and uses High Jump Kick on a randomly targeted player. * Ho-Oh: Flies to the background and uses Sacred Fire to create a column of fire. * Inkay: Uses Topsy-Turvy to make nearby players fall down. * Jirachi: Drops numerous stickers and trophies, and then flies away. * Keldeo: Follows other players and slashes with Secret Sword. * Koffing: Shoots Poison Gas in a small area around it. * Kyogre: Uses Hydro Pump to push away players with water. * Kyurem: Summons two tornadoes (one on each side) which freezes players that come into contact. * Latias and Latios: Use Steel Wing to fly around and do slashes. * Lugia: Flies to the background and uses Aeroblast across the stage. * Lunala: Lunala uses Moongeist Beam from the background several times before disappearing. * Manaphy: Uses Heart Swap to switch players' brains. * Marill: Runs down a path and uses Double Slap on whomever is in the way. * Marshadow: Stuns the enemy before attacking with Spectral Thief. * Meloetta: Uses Echoed Voice to fire bouncing spheres of music. * Meowth: Uses Pay Day to fire coins off of one side. * Metagross: Uses Hammer Arm to slam its arms on the ground. * Mew: Flies away while dropping a gift (in Brawl and 3DS/Wii U only). * Mimikyu: Pulls fighters under its rag with Let's Snuggle Forever, taking them out instantly if they're damaged enough. * Moltres: Uses Sky Roar on nearby players and flies away. * Munchlax: Eats whatever items it can get a hold of. * Onix: Uses Rock Slide to drop down boulders. * Oshawott: Uses Surf to wipe players off the stage. * Palkia: Uses Spacial Rend to turn everything upside down. * Piplup: Uses Surf to wipe players off the stage. * Porygon2: Uses Tackle from a short distance. * Pyukumuku: Uses Counter if attacked, slamming the attacker into the ground with its fist-like appendage. * Raikou: Surrounds its body with Thunder. * Scizor: Runs around the stage and uses Metal Claw on nearby players. * Snivy: Uses Razor Leaf at a mild distance. * Snorlax: Jumps up in the air, gets larger, and uses Body Slam while falling. * Solgaleo: Uses Sunsteel Strike on any fighters in its path. It can also teleport around the stage to catch the opponent by surprise. * Spewpa: Uses Stun Spore when attacked to paralyze players. * Starmie: Targets an opponent and then repeatedly uses Swift to attack. * Staryu: Targets an opponent and then repeatedly uses Swift to attack. * Suicune: Sorrounds its body with Icy Wind (in Melee) or uses shoots an Aurora Beam (in Brawl and 3DS/Wii U) * Swirlix: Uses Cotton Spore to slow down players near it. * Tapu Koko: Uses Discharge to cause a large area around it to become filled with damaging electricity, while it also shoots stronger bolts of electricity from itself which can deal heavier damage. * Togedemaru: Uses Zing Zap in an area around itself, damaging fighters who are too close. * Togepi: Uses Metronome to use Leech Seed, Powder Snow, Sleep Powder, Earthquake, or Night Shade. * Torchic: Surrounds itself with Ember. * Unown: Moves off screen and summons a swarm. * Venusaur: Uses Earthquake to attack opponents in a small radius. * Victini: Uses Victory Star to boost the summoner's attack power. * Vulpix: Uses Ember on any enemies it's facing. * Weavile: Uses False Swipe to stun players repeatedly in a mild length. * Weezing: Shoots Poison Gas in a small area around it. * Wobbuffet: Uses Counter (in Melee) or Mirror Coat (in Brawl) to wobble back-and-forth after being attacked. * Xerneas: Uses Geomancy to raise everyone's attack power, but more onto the summoner. * Zapdos: Uses Thunder Bolt to surround itself with lightning. * Zoroark: Uses Fury Swipe to launch a player up in the air and slash repeatedly, then slams him/her back down. Category:Weapons Category:Nintendo Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Pokemon Category:Variable Tier